Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator series
Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator series and Dragon P.I. by Karina Fabian, aka Karina L. Fabian. To Help: add Characters, please. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Horror Series Description or Overview Most zombie novels start with the aftermath of the zombie apocalypse where the worlds populations has already been decimated. This one though played for laughs and not horror has an increasing zombie threat, but the threat is mainly contained by professional zombie exterminators and police. ~ Goodreads Reader Lead's Species * Zombie Exterminator Primary Supe * Zombies What Sets it Apart * Plays for humor over horror Narrative Type and Narrators * Books in Neeta Lyffe Series Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator series: # Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator (2010) # I Left My Brains in San Francisco (2012) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides none yet Other Writing on Wiki by Author Dragon Eye Series by Author Dragon Eye, PI series: # Dragon Eye, P.I. in Firestorm of Dragons (2008) Anthology # Magic, Mensa & Mayhem (Dragon Eye, PI #2) # Dragon Eye, PI: Amateurs (unknown) SF # Greater Treasures (2013) SF * 4.5 "Los Lagos Heat" in Manifesto UF — Dragon Eye ~ More: DragonEye, PI: DragonEye Stories in Chronological Order Shorts & Anthologies: *"Los Lagos Heat" in Manifesto UF — Dragon Eye World Building Setting Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Zombies, , , , Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ By the 2040s, the shambling dead have become and international problem. While governments and special interest groups vie for the most environmentally-friendly way to rid the world of zombies, a new breed of exterminator has risen: The Zombie Exterminator. When zombie exterminator Neeta Lyffe gets sued because a zombie she set afire stumbles onto a lawyer's back porch, she needs money, fast. So she agrees to train apprentice exterminators in a reality TV show that makes Survivor look like a game of tag. But that's nothing compared to having to deal with crazy directors, bickering contestants and paparazzi. Can she keep her ratings up, her bills paid and her apprentices alive and still keep her sanity? ~ Goodreads | Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator by Karina L. Fabian Protagonist ✥ Neeta Lyffe: Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Karina Fabian ''' * Website: Fabianspace › News * Genres: Fantasy / UF / Noir Fantasy / Humor '''Bio: After being a straight-A student, Karina now cultivates Fs: Family, Faith, Fiction and Fun. From and order of nuns working in space to a down-and-out faerie dragon working off a geas from St. George, her stories surprise with their twists of clichés and incorporation of modern day foibles in an otherworld setting. Her quirky twists and crazy characters have won awards, including the INDIE book award for best fantasy (Magic, Mensa and Mayhem), an EPPIE award for best sci-fi (Infinite Space, Infinite God) and a Mensa Owl for best fiction (World Gathering), and top placer in the Preditor and Editor polls. In May 2010, her writing took a right turn with a devotional, Why God Matters, which she co-wrote with her father. Mrs. Fabian is former President of the Catholic Writer’s Guild and also teaches writing and book marketing seminars online. ~ Fabianspace › Content › Bio Cover Artist *Artist: not listed — Zombie Exterminator *Artist: Lynn Perkins — Firestorm of Dragons — Source: Lynn Perkins - Summary Bibliography Awards Publishing Information * Publisher: Damnation Books, LLC * Author Page: # Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator: Paperback, 248 pages, Pub: Dec1st 2010—ISBN 1615722734 # I Left My Brains in San Francisco: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator (2010): Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator: By the 2040s, the shambling dead have become an international problem. While governments and special interest groups vie for the most environmentally-friendly way to rid the world of zombies, a new breed of exterminator has risen: The Zombie Exterminator. When zombie exterminator Neeta Lyffe gets sued because a zombie she set afire stumbles onto a lawyer's back porch, she needs money fast. So she agrees to train apprentice exterminators in a reality TV show that makes Survivor look like a child's tag game. But that's nothing compared to having to deal with crazy directors, bickering contestants and paparazzi. Can she keep her ratings up, her bills paid and her apprentices alive and still keep her sanity? Based on characters from "Wokking Dead" in The Zombie Cookbook. ✤ BOOK TWO—I Left My Brains in San Francisco (2012): Zombie problem? Call Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator--but not this weekend. On vacation at an exterminator’s convention, she's looking to relax, have fun, and enjoy a little romance. Too bad the zombies have a different idea. When they rise from their watery graves to take over the City by the Bay, it looks like it'll be a working vacation after all. — Enjoy the thrill of re-kill with Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator. ~ Fabianspace › Content › Horror Books First Sentences # Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator (2010) — They ate Eidelberg. Dammit! Neat thought. I was still training him. # I Left My Brains in San Francisco (2012) — (can't find online) Quotes * none ~ Goodreads * Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator Series ~ Shelfari : The Dark Fantastic » Blog Archive » Karina Fabian’s Zombie Spectacular! - has quotes Trivia *Lists That Contain Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator by Karina L. Fabian *Lists That Contain I Left My Brains in San Francisco by Karina L. Fabian *Best Female Writers of Zombie Fiction (188 books) Awards * Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator (2010) — eFestival of Words Best of the Independent eBook Awards (August 2012: Best Young Adult, Runner-Up) Read Alikes (similar elements) * White Trash Zombie series * Ashley Parker series * Deadtown series * City of the Lost * Eric Carter series * Revivalist Trilogy * Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter * Dan Shamble, Zombie PI See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Zombie Death Extreme Official Site ~ Author site for books ~ Author *Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator series by K'sarina L. Fabian ~ Goodreads *Manifesto UF by Tim Marquitz ~ GR * none ~ FF *Dragon Eye - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator Series ~ Shelfari * Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator (book #1) ~ LibraryThing * I Left My Brains in San Francisco (book #2) ~ LibraryThing * none ~ FictFact * Karina Fabian - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Series Sites: *Home Page ~ Lyffe–Undeath Exterminations *Zombie Death Extreme Official Site *DragonEye, PI Books: Dragon Eye: *DragonEye, PI ~ Author site for books *Dragon Eye - Series Bibliography *Firestorm of Dragons by Michele Acker — GR *Magic, Mensa & Mayhem (Dragon Eye, PI #2) by Karina L. Fabian — GR *Live and Let Fly by Karina L. Fabian —GR *Greater Treasures: A DragonEye Novella by Karina L. Fabian — GR Excerpts and Freebies: Summaries, Articles: *GirlZombieAuthors: Karina Fabian: Zombie Humor, Neeta Lyffe Series The World, Characters, etc: *Home Page `~ Zombie protecton basics *The Book Connection...: Character Interview: Neeta Lyffe—Zombie Exterminator *GirlZombieAuthors: Interview with Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator Reviews: *Splashdown Reviews: Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator, by Karina Fabian *The Book Connection...: Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator by Karina Fabian Now Available! *Review: Neeta Lyffe 'Zombie Exterminator' *Review: Neeta Lyffe 'Zombie Exterminator' *Tribute Books Reviews & Giveaways: Karina Fabian - Neeta Lyffe: Zombie Exterminator - PDF Giveaway & Review *Apocalypse Week: Neeta Lyfe: Zombie Exterminator by Karina Fabian *a book review: Neeta Lyffe: Zombie Exterminator *A Book to Check Out: Neeta Lyffe: Zombie Exterminator | Snoring Scholar *You Gotta Read Reviews: Review - Neeta Lyffe: Zombie Exterminator By Karina Fabian *Juanita Kees Blog | The Other Side *The View From The Foothills » I Left My Brains in San Francisco *Review of Karina Fabian's "Live and Let Fly." - New York Catholic | Examiner.com Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Quick Takes, Neeta Lyffe Style | Snoring Scholar *Book Reviews and More: Karina Fabian - Author Profile *The Cellophane Queen: Interview - Karina Fabian (AKA Chainsaw) *One Writer's Journey: Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator--Another winner from Karina Fabian *A Fortnight of Mustard: Interview with Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator *Karina Fabian Interview *karina fabian | Gary W. Olson *Karina Fabian Interview on AudioTim and ebook giveaway | Timothy C. Ward *Interview with Karina Fabian *BRoP interview: Karina Fabian » T.W. Fendley, Author *Sandra Ulbrich Almazan: Speculative Fiction Author: Blog Ring of Power--Karina Fabian *One Writer's Journey: Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator--Another winner from Karina Fabian *Interview with Karina Fabian | Writers and Authors *Writerly Wednesday Welcomes Karina Fabian and Neeta Lyffe Zombie Exterminator *Interview: Karina Fabian on Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator | Frederation *Interview with Author Karina Fabian… | The Fiction of Michael R. Wilson *Goodreads | Lisa M. Collins's Blog - Interview with Karina Fabian *Review Carnival: Author Interview- Karina Fabian *Beth Blogs: Author Interview: Karina Fabian *Interview with Karina Fabian, author of 'Live and Let Fly' - New York Catholic | Examiner.com *Tribute Books Reviews & Giveaways: Karina Fabian - Author Interview - Live and Let Fly *Shauna Roberts: Interview with fantasy novelist Karina Fabian *Special Issue: Interview with Author Karina Fabian *The Book Connection...: Guest Blogger: Karina Fabian, Author of Mind Over Psyche *Karina Fabian | Cathy Brockman Romances *Interview with Karina Fabian | Writers and Authors *InkSpotting: Writing, life and the writing life: Interview with Author Karina Fabian *“I write what I love, and I love my faith.” – An Interview with Catholic Writer Karina Fabian *Interview with Karina Fabian, Christian Author | The Dark Phantom Review *Repost: Interview with Karina Fabian, author of Infinite Space, Infinite God « Gloria's Corner *Interview with Karina Fabian, author of 'Infinite Space, Infinite God II' - New York Catholic | Examiner.com *Catholic Dads » Review: Why God Matters – Karina Lumbert Fabian and Deacon Steven Lumbert Author: *Fabianspace › News ~ author's website *GirlZombieAuthors: Karina Fabian: Zombie Humor, Neeta Lyffe Series *Karina Fabian - Wikipedia *Karina Fabian - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Goodreads | Karina L. Fabian (Author of Magic, Mensa & Mayhem) *Karina Fabian | The Catholic Writers Guild *Karina Fabian | LinkedIn Community, Fan Sites: *KarinaFabian (KarinaFabian) on Twitter *Karina Fabian (KarinaMFabian) on Twitter *Karina Fabian - Google+ *Liberty Island - Let Your Right Brain Run FreeCreator - Karina Fabian *Goodreads | Karina Fabian's Groups (8 groups) *Liberty Island - Let Your Right Brain Run FreeCreator - Karina Fabian Gallery of Book Covers Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator (Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator) by Karina L. Fabian .jpg|1. Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator (2010—Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator series) by Karina Fabian|link=http://zombiedeathextreme.com/book.php I Left My Brains in San Francisco (Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator) by Karina L. Fabian.jpg|2. I Left My Brains in San Francisco (2012—Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator series) by Karina Fabian|link=http://www.damnationbooks.com/book.php?isbn=9781615727643 Neeta Lyffe ‘Zombie Exterminator’ audio.jpg|Neeta Lyffe ‘Zombie Exterminator’ — audio cover Firestorm of Dragons.jpg|1. Firestorm of Dragons (2008) Anthology—"Dragon Eye, P.I." by Karina L. Fabian ~ Excerpt, synopsis|link=http://www.karinafabian.com/index.php?name=Content&pid=44 Magic, Mensa & Mayhem (Dragon Eye, PI #2) .jpg|2. Magic, Mensa & Mayhem (2009–Dragon Eye, PI #2) by Karina L. Fabian ~ Excerpt, trailers|link=http://dragoneyepi.blogspot.com/p/magic-mensa-and-mayhem.html Live and Let Fly by Karina L. Fabian.jpg|Live and Let Fly (2012–Dragon PI) by Karina L. Fabian—Art: Lex Valentine ~ Excerpt, trailers, etc|link=http://dragoneyepi.blogspot.com/p/live-and-let-fly.html Greater Treasures- A DragonEye Novella by Karina L. Fabian .jpg|4. Greater Treasures: A DragonEye Novella (2013) by Karina L. Fabian|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17831802-greater-treasures Manifesto UF by Tim Marquitz.jpg|Manifesto UF (2014) edited by Tim Marquitz—4.5. Dragon PI: "Los Lagos Heat" by Karina Fabian|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17983751-manifesto-uf Category:Zombies as Main Supe Category:Zombies Category:Female Lead Category:Series